¡Los niños no mienten, Arthur!
by Hagastian
Summary: Sabían que no debían jugar en el cuarto de Arthur, ¡pero era tan inevitable! Y por su imprudencia, ambos pagarán bastante caro. Francia/Reino Unido. Para vikokaoru.


**·Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**·Pareja:** Francia/Reino Unido.

**********·**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Crack.

**********·**Palabras: 2680.

**********·**Beta: Yin Tiempo. ¡Gracias, amor!

* * *

**·**

**¡Los niños no mienten, Arthur!**

******·**

* * *

—¡Deja de hacer ruido!

Las manos de Alfred se movieron con prisa sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, buscando de forma desesperada su boca, un quejido se escuchó cerca de su oreja cuando logró encontrar lo que deseaba y apretó con demasiada fuerza, absorto sólo en acallar las quejas del chico. Se disculpó con prisa y trató de acomodarse, quedando prácticamente encima de Matthew.

—Alfred, me aplastas… —masculló cuando su boca estuvo más o menos libre, Matthew intentó empujar el cuerpo de su hermano para poder respirar con decencia—. Muévete un poco…

El muchacho le ignoró por completo, tratando incluso de volver a acallarlo con sus manos, sin embargo, ante los quejidos constantes del chico, Alfred terminó por apoyar su espalda en la madera y enredó sus piernas con las de Matthew, quién estaba en la misma posición que él.

—No te quejes tanto —murmuró mientras sus manos buscaban la puerta a tientas, la oscuridad le estaba molestando un poco.

Cuando logró encontrar la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, sintiendo gozo cuando el aire exterior acarició su rostro. Le tomó un pequeño lapsus de tiempo adaptarse a la tenue luz que se filtraba y un susurro de alegría escapó de sus labios cuando volvió a moverse para salir de ese sofocante lugar.

—Hey, parece que Arthur se fue. Creo que ya podemos salir de su armario —musitó con una invisible sonrisa de alivio. Pudo escuchar a Matthew lanzar un suspiro tranquilizador —. Nunca más juguemos a las escondidas en su pieza, ¿eh?

Aunque era un poco complicado no jugar allí porque ambos pequeños sabían que a su hermano mayor le disgustaba que entraran a su habitación y como niños que eran, eso era una invitación invisible a adentrarse al lugar y jugar en él. Además, Alfred aprovechaba que su reciente descubierto hermano Matthew estaba de visita en la casa —porque hasta donde sabía, el chico vivía algunas veces con Francis y otras las pasaba solo en una casa perdida en el mundo—. Para ambos, sea visto por donde sea visto, era sencillamente irresistible no meterse al cuarto a jugar.

Y por culpa de eso ahora intentaban salir del armario donde estaban, porque hace unos minutos Arthur se había metido al cuarto y ellos, asustados frente la alta posibilidad de ser pillados desobedeciendo sus órdenes, se metieron al lugar que tenían más cerca; y salir de un armario con el temor de encontrarse con la cara del inglés llena de enojo era algo bastante complejo.

—Entonces abre para que podamos salir —rogó Matthew, lo único que él quería era salir y respirar aire fresco, también dejar de ser aplastado por el cuerpo de Alfred cuando éste se movía para ver al exterior—. Rápido.

Obediente, Alfred abrió un poco más la puerta y Matthew le ayudó estirando su mano, empujando también. El estadounidense salió primero, cayendo de forma ruidosa en el piso de madera. Su hermano no tardó en seguirle el paso, casi cayendo encima de él.

Matthew estaba por levantarse, pero Alfred le tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró por el piso con rapidez, llevándolo debajo de la cama de Arthur. Otra vez, antes de que reclamara algo Alfred le tapó la boca y le susurró completamente pegado a su cuerpo que no hiciera ruido, que se habían escondido —otra vez— porque había visto una sombra acercarse a ese lugar. El canadiense, sofocado de nuevo por tener el cuerpo de su hermano encima, se limitó a escuchar con atención y a intentar mirar por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el piso y el vuelo de la colcha que caía de la cama.

El ruido de unos pasos se hizo oír, llenando los oídos de ambos niños y encogiendo sus corazones con el susto de ser descubiertos, sus respiraciones parecieron sincronizarse y se fueron acelerando; nerviosos pudieron ver como una sombra monstruosa con una joroba enorme se acercaba. Tragaron saliva y vieron como esa sombra se acercaba paso a paso hacia ellos. Tuvieron que encogerse más en ese espacio porque el colchón se hundió mientras unas maldiciones en francés eran dichas desde arriba. Alfred le susurró a un nervioso Matthew que era Francis el que estaba hablando. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, ¡Estaban salvados!

—No pudo creer que de nuevo te embriagaste, Arthur. No tienes nada de resistencia…

La voz molesta y divertida del francés dejó algo conmocionados a los pequeños, especialmente cuando hicieron las conexiones de embriagado y de Arthur. ¡Qué ejemplo les estaba dando el joven a aquellos inocentes niños! Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa e intercambiaron miradas, Matthew mucho más sorprendido que Alfred, porque más que más, el estadounidense tenía cierta costumbre de ver a su hermano mayor ebrio.

La risa cantarina del francés se dejó oír mientras entre balbuceos Arthur mascullaba algo parecido a "_esa mujer rubia me invitó a tomar unos tragos y no pude resistirme_". Luego Francis respondió que la mujer rubia, era él y que no le había invitado a tomar unos tragos, sino que se los había servido tranquilamente porque estaban en su casa, no en un bar.

A pesar de que había cosas que no entendían, ambos chicos sonrieron ante la risa del francés, evidentemente contagiados por su jocosidad.

La cama volvió a hundirse y los pequeños se pegaron más al piso para evitar ser notados. Al momento, Alfred le pegó un codazo a Matthew y le indicó que girara la cabeza hacía la izquierda; el canadiense obedeció y vio como desde un espejo que colgaba en la pared se veía el cuerpo de Arthur recostado a todo lo ancho que daba en la cama y al de Francis apoyado a su lado, con su rostro muy cerca de la cara inglesa. El antiguo pirata le susurró algo al oído, pero ninguno de los pequeños fue capaz de entender lo que dijo, sólo pudieron observar.

—Ese vodka te sentó realmente mal, no puedo creer que todavía pienses que soy una mujer rubia que te ha estado cortejando toda la noche y que estamos en un bar —dijo Francis con una mano en su cabeza, desde abajo los chicos pudieron apreciar como una sonrisa algo distorsionada aparecía en su rostro—. Apuesto a que también ves animalitos invisibles o algo…

Arthur le reclamó algo pero los pequeños estaban demasiado ocupados en ver como Francis se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del inglés como para prestar atención a sus palabras. Sus ojos y su atención completamente centrada en la difusa sonrisa francesa y en el rostro enrojecido de su hermano mayor.

De la nada, como si ese momento hubiera sido ensayado, las bocas del francés y del inglés se juntaron con fuerza, bajo la mirada atónita de los pequeños hermanos. Ellos vieron como Francis se subía a la cama por completo y gateaba hasta quedar encima de Arthur, quién le besaba con brusquedad y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios, tirándolos algunas veces; mientras sus manos buscaban algo en el pecho del amante del vino y apretaban algún punto en ese lugar con cierta decepción.

Francis se soltó un poco para respirar antes de volver a capturar los labios ingleses y Alfred tuvo que taparle la boca a Matthew para que éste no gimiera de sorpresa cuando entre movimientos bruscos ambos mayores se quitaban las camisas y rozaban sus cuerpos desnudos con fuerza.

La cama se movió demasiado y por un segundo ambos jóvenes sintieron que serían aplastados.

—Alfred, creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí… —murmuró Matthew cuando un ruido bastante extraño, similar a un grito pero con un tono diferente se dejó oír. El canadiense cerró los ojos justo a tiempo, pues a través del espejo fue posible ver como Arthur mascullaba alguna incoherencia mientras Francis le levantaba las piernas en una posición extraña—. No me gusta esto…

Alfred le miró, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y con un pequeño sonrojo.

—A mi tampoco, pero si salimos nos verán —susurró al tiempo que se agachaban más todavía, pegados completamente a la madera, la cama se movía y sus resortes rechinaban con escándalo; aunque no tanto como los gritos subidos de tonos que lanzaban los mayores—. Creo que tendremos que esperar…

El estadounidense sentía una sensación extraña, cada grito le hacía sentir caliente, como si tuviera fiebre y no sabía a qué se debía ello. Miró de soslayó a Matthew y apreció como el chico también estaba rojo, en una condición similar a la suya. ¿Estarían enfermos acaso?

Otro alarido, el más grande que habían escuchado en su vida se dejó oír y ninguno supo si había sido de Arthur o de Francis, pero la cama había dejado de moverse y ahora sólo las respiraciones agitadas y las palabras en francés de Francis era el único ruido del cuarto.

—Chérie…

Un pequeño lapsus de tiempo pasó y los pequeños giraron lentamente la cabeza en dirección al espejo. Desde allí fue posible ver a Francis acostado encima de Arthur, masajeándole más debajo de las caderas.

—Eres la mujer más rara que he visto en mi vida… —dijo Arthur completamente ebrio. Incluso así fue capaz de enfocar un poco la vista antes de bostezar con fuerza y volver a gritar de forma extraña cuando Francis apretó alguna zona debajo de la cadera—. Aun asi me ha gustado esto…

Los pequeños vieron como Francis se levantaba y se acomodaba en las piernas de Arthur, con la cabeza metida entre ambas extremidades y comenzaba a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, aumentando la velocidad algunas veces y Arthur gritaba de esa forma tan extraña como llevaba haciéndolo durante todo ese rato, incluso el inglés llevó sus manos a la cabeza del francés que ahora parecía estar mordiendo algo con algo de fuerza y le tiraba el pelo. Los pequeños pensaron que quizás Francis estaba también ebrio y había comenzado a morder a su hermano mayor.

Pasado un rato, Matthew le señaló a Alfred el espejo para que se fijara que de la boca de Francis corría un líquido blanco, entre señas acordaron que quizás sería baba o algo parecido.  
Vieron como Francis volvía a levantar las piernas de su hermano y como éste mascullaba algo como "_otra vez me meterás ese pepino…Quién haya dicho que esto de los instrumentos extras no servía se equívoca mucho_" y los gritos volvieron a inundar el cuarto.

Volvieron a escuchar como los gritos aumentaban de nivel y cesaban en alaridos ensordecedores.

Esta vez Francis se acostó al lado de Arthur y lo tapó con las sábanas, los pequeños vieron como Arthur estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta y un rastro de baba caía por ella, perdiéndose para siempre en la cama. El francés murmuró algo que no se dieron el tiempo para entender, sólo se concentraron en observar como éste se acurrucaba más y más cerca del inglés y se apegaba a su cabeza, pasando los brazos por el pecho descubierto y respirando cerca de su oreja.

Volvieron a esperar, sintiéndose aliviados por no sentirse raros como tiempo atrás y colocaron toda su atención en esperar a que Francis se durmiera.

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Matthew dormía plácidamente en la cama de Alfred, el estadounidense se levantó y de puntillas fue al cuarto de Arthur, esperando encontrar a Francis también en la habitación. Se asomó despacio y se encontró frente a frente con su hermano mayor.

—Oh, buenos días, Alfred —saludó el mayor con una sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello de paso. Alfred sonrió con ternura y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia—. ¿Qué pasa?

Alfred miró al interior de la pieza, buscando a Francis, al ver que la pregunta del inglés era ignorada, éste decidió preguntarle qué tanto buscaba. Alfred, con una sonrisa inocente le dijo que buscaba a Francis y Arthur, sorprendido e indignado le cuestionó con rapidez y suspicacia qué tendría que hacer ese francés de cuarta en su casa y más importante aún, en su pieza.

Alfred le miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Anoche Francis durmió contigo y yo quería preguntarle que tanto te hacía para que gritaras de esa forma tan escandalosa…

Arthur, pasando deliberadamente por alto la primera parte de la respuesta del pequeño, preguntó con miedo qué tipo de grito había hecho. El pequeño rubio, en toda su inocencia trató de imitar lo más que pudo el grito de Arthur que más le había llamado la atención —de esos que lanzaba al final, antes de que en la habitación reinara el silencio—. El inglés le miró horrorizado.

—No me hizo nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —dijo Arthur mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del menor. Alfred suspiró y sonrió—. Ahora, ve a tu cuarto y quédate allí jugando, yo tengo que ir a hacer un viaje de última hora.

Y salió hecho un rayo, corriendo por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, Alfred juraría que escuchó un grito similar a "_Castraré a todo aquél que sea de Francia, empezando por su líder_" antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara con fuerza.

Y tranquilo, al ver que su hermano no sufrió ningún daño, se fue a su cuarto, a contarle lo que le había dicho Arthur a Matthew.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lejos, esto es lo más friki que he escrito en la vida. Fue un regalo para **vikokaoru.**

Si alguien lo pregunta: Arthur no sintió nada porque estaba muy ebrio, como yo no tomo le pregunte a mi tía que tan ebrio puede estar alguien para tener sexo y como ella me dijo que se podía y de hecho era posible que no te dieras cuenta. Así que la culpa es de ella(?).

Y los gritos del final, si, Alfred imita un orgasmo.

Gracias por leer.

¿Review 8D?


End file.
